Juego de parejas
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Un día de verano los dex holders pasaron su día de descanso en las playas de Vermillon City, pero una pequeña apuesta causa el que todos hagan un cambio de shippings sin que haya un buen resultado en la apuesta o un ganador, o eso creen todos.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Bien, aquí con otro one-shot, y este lo hice porque es para el cumpleaños de una buena amiga Hikari-Nekito, se lo debía, pero no he tenido tiempo suficiente, entre tantos proyectos pendientes así también como los trabajos finales de la escuela y el hecho de que me dejan poco tiempo la computadora, a lo que me he puesto con la tarea de hacerlo para este tiempo, espero que te agrade mucho y lo disfrutes, jajaja.

* * *

**Juego de parejas.**

Es de verano en la región de Kanto, y los pokedex holders han preferido ir a vacacionar en la playa de Vermillon City para poder descansar y divertirse en grupo. La idea fue organizada por la vivaz y siempre alegre Blue, quien le surgió la idea debido a que tras estar todo el día encerrada en su casa sin tener a nadie a quien molestar o en qué pasar el tiempo, llamo a todos sus amigos Pokedex Holders que tenía en su número, registrados para que pudieran pasar un buen tiempo en la playa para divertirse e irse de fiesta a alguna parte que hubiera en la playa. Todos claro aceptaron, aunque Green fue el que parecía ser llevado a rastras por ella y Red, pues no quería dejar un tiempo a solas el gimnasio, pero siendo amenazado por este par, no tuvo de otra más que aceptar. Aparte de qué la liga pokémon le había enviado una carta donde le pedían que por acumular muchas horas trabajando, debería cuando menos tomar una de sus semanas de vacaciones fuera del gimnasio, a lo que no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

En la playa todos estaban realizando diferentes tipos de actividades por grupos. En la playa, en la parte menos cercana al mar se podía observar como un par de chicos de cabellos oscuros jugaban voleibol contra otro par de chicos con cabellos rojizos y el otro castaño, dándoles batalla para que no pudieran anotar. En otra parte cerca de ahí, se podía ver a otro pequeño grupo encargándose de crear un castillo de arena ridículamente perfecto, era muy detallado y más aparte tenía como 2 metros de alto, y el grupo encargado de llevarlo a cabo no eran más que Ruby, Rald y Wally, los cuales no se veían muy metidos en terminar el castillo, mientras que también Ruby se encargaba de tomarle fotos a sus compañeros pokémon frente al castillo y en el mar. Y al final las chicas se encontraban en la playa disfrutando del paisaje y del Sol, bueno, solo Blue y Crystal, aunque más la chica de Jotho se encontraba más en su lectura que su amiga de Kanto que miraba boca abajo sobre su toalla a los chicos hacer de las suyas. Por el lado de Yellow, se había quedado dormida bajo el parasol, con su sombrero de paja cubriéndole el rostro y acompañada de Chuchu y Pika que estaban igual de dormidos junto a ella y acorrucados a un lado del cesto de comida. Y la última chica se encontraba haciendo algo muy "importante" para ella que le parecía de lo más divertido cuando se iba a la playa y era cavar un hoyo.

Y a pesar de que todo fuera lo más normal en un día de descanso, para Blue se le veía algo realmente tedioso y aburrido, pues esperaba que estando en un día de vacaciones en la playa, al menos podría divertirse mejor, y ni siquiera la playa estaba realmente con vida porque ellos eran los únicos ahí, ni un solo chico que le invitara a pasar el rato o algún vendedor de helados se paseaba por ahí, solo estaban aquel grupo haciendo de las suyas, a lo que a ella ya lo veía muy molesto. Por lo que dio un suspiro largo observando en dirección a sus amigos que jugaban voleibol y a la parejita de Hoenn que hacían cosas por su cuenta en lugar de que aprovechen ese día de descanso, los dos juntos y solitos.

- Buuf, que aburrido. – Dijo ella con mucha pereza mirando que nada era como lo esperaba. – Quiero que haya una fiesta aquí. – Lo dijo casi gritándolo y haciendo un puchero.

- Yo creo que así está bien Blue. Un día tranquilo y pacífico como este era lo que todos necesitábamos. – Le calmo Crystal bajando su libro por un instante y acariciando la cabeza de Yellow que dormía muy cómodamente abrazando a Pika.

- Pero pasar los días en la playa no deben de ser así. Quiero pasión, quiero divertirme, quiero beber. – Blue se veía totalmente impaciente por esas cosas que pedía que no paraba de patalear sobre su toalla, soltando la fina arena sobre sus pies.

- ¡Blue! – Alzó la voz Crystal sorprendida por lo último. - ¿Cómo es que puedes pensar en eso? Al menos si quieres divertirte, has algo como lo que ellos hacen.

- Pero solo están jugando. Y Sapphire no sé que anda haciendo al ensuciarse las manos con hacer un hoyo. No sé qué le ve de divertido. – Replico la castaña molesta mientras veía a sus compañeros. – Cuando mejor debería de ir a colarse en una parte solitaria de la playa para hacer travesuras. – Esto lo dijo con una sonrisita traviesa e imaginarse lo que esos dos harían, revolcándose de un lado a otro en su toalla.

- Mejor deja que esos dos hagan lo que les plazca.

- ¿Hacer lo que nos plazca, eh? - Se dijo a sí misma la joven castaña mientras una idea provocativa le llegaba a la mente. - Creo que después de todo si podre divertirme aquí. - Luego dejo escapar otra risita maliciosa al ver qué podría hacer en la playa con todos sus amigos ahí.

A lo lejos los chicos que veía jugar voleibol se les veía discutir debido a que Gold lanzaba muy fuerte de su lado y que Silver era demasiado bajo como para atraparlas bien. Red trataba de calmar a su compañero para que no intente hacer algo malo y Green hacía lo mismo con su compañero, a lo que luego de calmarlos decidieron cambiar de pareja de juego, Red se quedaría con Silver para demostrarle a Gold que él es el problemático al jugar, y Green con Gold para que vea que Silver no es malo jugando. Este acto llamo mucho la atención de Blue pues al ver cambiar de equipo en una forma que no esperaba ver, le hizo llegar una idea muy descabellada y más que nada divertida a la mente. Miro a sus amigas que no hacían nada y las llamo a que se acercaran a ella para proponerles uno de sus tratos.

- Crystal, despierta a Yellow. – Pidió a su amiga de al lado y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza llamo a Sapphire. – Oye tú. La del hoyo, ven aquí. Quiero que hablemos algo de mujeres.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Se señaló Sapphire sin captar.

- Sí, tú. Ven aquí.

- Oye Blue. ¿Para qué quieres que levante a Yellow? – Le preguntó ella sin lograr entender nada.

- Solo despiértala, estoy aburrida y quiero que nos divirtamos. – Le dijo ella sacando la mitad de su lengua y guiñando su ojo.

- Esto no me agrada. – Murmuró por lo bajo y con su mano intento mover a la rubia para despertarla. – Yellow… Yellow, despierta.

- Ham… ¿Red? Hoy no quiero despertarme. – Dijo ella aún adormilada con una gran sonrisa y apretujando a Pika contra ella al punto de casi asfixiarlo.

- Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba soñar con Red. – Comentó Blue con una voz juguetona. – Si Red estuviera aquí, me pregunto qué diría. – Cuando ella dijo esto, Yellow se levanto de golpe por aquel comentario.

- ¿Qué? No, no es lo que piensas… Solo… Solo… - Yellow fue callada después de aquel ataque de paranoia por las manos de Blue.

- Tranquila, tranquila, o si no llamaras mucho la atención. – Le dijo en un susurro haciendo que se callara.

- ¿Y para qué quieres que hablemos Blue? – Inquirió Crystal una vez que Sapphire se sentó junto a ellas formando un círculo.

- ¿Eh? A sí. Como esto es muy aburrido, quiero proponerles un reto para divertirnos.

- ¿Qué tipo de reto? – Preguntó Sapphire emocionada, si era un reto, lo tomaría sin importar qué.

- ¿Un reto?... Suena interesante. – Dijo Crystal un poco animada, pues igual ya le estaba aburriendo su libro, pues no llegaba a la parte interesante.

- A mi no me gusta como suena. – Murmuró Yellow sin muchas ganas.

- Vamos, que sí te agradará la idea. – Le dijo Blue abrazándola muy animadamente.

- ¿Y de qué trata el reto? – Volvió a preguntar Sapphire, aún emocionada y saltando en su lugar como si fuera un Mankey hiperactivo.

- Bueno, ven a esos cuatro jugando voleibol. – Señaló Blue a los cuatro que ya habían cambiado de compañeros y estaban jugando mucho mejor que hace rato, igualando los marcadores nuevamente.

- Si. ¿Pero qué tienen que ver? – Dijo Crystal sin captar.

- ¿No ven que se cambiaron de equipos?

Al ver más de cerca aquel detalle, las tres chicas vieron que habían pasado eso por alto, la verdad no se habían dado cuenta de algo así, y de qué jugaran mejor con un equipo contrario de rivales. Y más que nada, les divertía la idea de ver a Gold con Green y que se lleven bien en un juego tan competitivo, y del lado de Red, también les parecía entretenido como jugaban.

- Vaya, no me esperaba que se llevaran bien solo con jugar. – Dijo sorprendida Crys al verlos jugar.

- Yo no había visto a Red-san jugar así. Se ve tan genial ayudando a Silver-san al cargarlo y golpear la pelota contra el equipo de Green-san y Gold-san. Se ven geniales. – Comentó Yellow emocionada y conteniendo las ganas de gritar e ir a apoyar a Red.

- Yo creo que se ven muy raros. Esos cuatro son muy diferentes, más en la forma en que se agruparon. – Murmuró Sapphire con agresividad, pues le recordaba su relación con Ruby. – ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con su plan, Blue-senpai?

- Ah. ¿Qué no lo ven? – Les dijo ella con un tono serio y molesto como si fuera algo muy sencillo de entender.

- En realidad no. – Le respondieron las tres al unísono.

- Pues eso, a que deberíamos hacer lo mismo y hacer un cambio de parejas. – Les dijo con un tono molesto a las tres por no captar sus intenciones.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- A mi no me agrada la idea. – Gritó de inmediato Sapphire mientras hacía un mohín.

- Yo prefiero golpear a Gold a que ande viendo a otra. – Dijo Crystal igual de enojada que Sapphire y cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo… Yo… No creo que sea buena idea. No me gusta nada. – Titubeo Yellow, pues si le molestaba ver a Red con Misty solo por un par de minutos, verlo con alguna de sus amigas muy alegre la haría darle un fuerte dolor en su corazón.

- Vamos, no se pongan así. Solo es un juego. – Dijo Blue tratando de calmarlas.

- Pero no se puede jugar con los sentimientos de otros. – Le replicaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

- Calma, calma. Dije que es un reto y solo eso. Además… Es para ver quién puede representar una mayor amenaza para la otra. – Les dijo con un deje malicioso, cosa que dejo a las tres muy cohibidas. – Así que… ¿Qué dicen?

- ¿De qué trata? – Inquirió Crystal con un tono desinteresado por solo saber a qué iba todo el plan de su senpai.

- Oh, no sé si quieras saberlo realmente. – Dijo Blue ignorando completamente a Crystal haciéndose la ofendida.

- S-Si quiero. – Susurró Crystal sin verle a la cara.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí bien. – Canturreo Blue volviendo a ver a otro lado y con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Que si quiero saber! – Le gritó la chica seria un poco molesta.

- Aaah, eso esperaba oír de tí. – Le dijo la castaña riéndose sínicamente de su amiga. – Bueno, me refiero a que hagamos una pequeña apuesta.

- ¿Cuál sería el premio? – Preguntó está vez Sapphire acercándose a Blue que casi se tocaban las caras.

- No sé… ¿Por qué no lo dejamos a la disposición de la ganadora? – Dicho esto Blue, todas se acercaron igual de interesadas que Sapphire.

-¿L-Lo que sea? – Preguntó Yellow casi fantaseando qué pedir.

- Eso me parece genial, Blue-senpai. - Chillo emocionada Sapphire llevandose las manos a su boca.

- Creo que podría hacerme a la idea de seguir esa apuesta. – Murmuró Crystal con el ceño fruncido fingiendo seguir estar molesta con la idea, pero en verdad tenía mucho interés e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ocultar una traviesa sonrisa de su rostro.

- Bueno. Entonces como iba diciendo. Nosotras cambiaremos un rato las cosas. Vamos a cambiarnos de chicos para ver quién es mejor conquistándolo que la otra. – Dijo Blue muy emocionada mientras daba un golpe hacía su palma, dejando a todas boquiabierta y totalmente petrificadas.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Eso jamás! – Gritaron todas horrorizadas por la propuesta.

- Oh, vamos. Acaso piensan que sus chicos les podrían ser infieles si hacemos esto. No creo que nos cambien por sus "amigas". – Canturreo Blue tratando de incitar a sus amigas a seguirle el juego.

- Yo creo que Gold si sería capaz… - Dijo Crystal en un tono molesto.

- Ja, por suerte Ruby solo tiene ojos para mí. – Presumió Sapphire con cierto orgullo.

- Yo creo que tienes suerte de que Green ignoré a cualquier chica Blue…

Fue lo que comentó por lo bajo Yellow, pues aún no se había dado valor para hacer una jugada con Red e intentar una jugada con algún otro chico le sería aún más imposible. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, eso le serviría de práctica puesto a que solo se sentía nerviosa de hablar con Red y no lo hacía con otro chico más que con él.

- Creo que podría ayudarme a sentirme menos nerviosa… - Susurró luego la rubia con el rostro sonrojado.

- Un momento. Si ellas entran, yo entro. – Gritó Crystal como si a ella la dejaran como si tuviera al chico más fácil de seducir y que ella no tuviera mucho atractivo.

- Oh, así se habla chicas. Ahora para hacer una apuesta honesta, colocaremos papeles con los nombres de los chicos a conquistar y así sabremos contra quien ir a mostrar nuestros encantos. – Dicho esto, Blue escribió en cuatro papelitos los nombres de los chicos y los hizo bolita, para luego guardarlos en el sombrero de paja de Yellow. – Bien, ahora saquen.

Todas las chicas le hicieron caso y al mismo tiempo tomaron su propio papelito, puesto a que el sombrero era grande, y luego se sorprendieron por los nombres que les tocaron que estaban a punto de pedir un cambio.

- M-Me… Me tocó Red-senpai… - Susurró Crystal, aunque luego la idea de atraer al más despistado del grupo le hizo decaer y más por decirlo frente a su amiga Yellow, que se volvía a sentir mal, y peor aún por el hecho de qué perdería por no saber usar bien sus encantos con él.

- A-A mí… Me tocó Green-senpai… - Comentó Sapphire con una sonrisa forzada. – Creo que si será un reto para mí después de todo. – Dijo estrujando el papel y tragándoselo.

- A mí me tocó… Ruby-san… - Dijo Yellow muy sonrojada y con la mirada baja, cosa que oyó muy bien Sapphire y luego quizo fulminar a la pequeña con su mirada por la simple idea de que siendo la más tierna del grupo de chicas, Ruby sería una presa fácil.

- N-No te acerques mucho a él. – Fue lo único que dijo Sapphire amenazando a su senpai.

- ¿Y a ti Blue-senpai? ¿Nos vas a decir quién te tocó?... – Al no tener respuesta Crystal por parte de superior, volvió a hacer la pregunta al ver el rostro pálido de ella. – ¿Blue-senpai? ¿Me estás oyendo?

- ¿Ha, ha?... ¿Q-Qué qué dijiste? – Preguntó Blue ocultando el papel detrás de ella.

- Te iba a preguntar quién te toco… Pero… Ya me acordé que solo son cuatro así que… - El rostro de Crystal se tornó rojo y sus manos empezaron a temblarle por ya saber la respuesta a su pregunta. – Te tocó con el maldito de Gold. ¿No es así? – Dijo Crystal furiosa mientras intentaba contener un grito para no llamar la atención.

- S-Sí. Pero ni loca me acercaría a él. – Le respondió Blue con el rostro igual de sonrojado o más que las demás.

- Así que Blue-san si tiene miedo de perder la apuesta. – Susurró Yellow con un tono malicioso que sorprendió por completo a las demás chicas. – Y eso que ella misma quiso hacer la apuesta. Vaya, sí que es una cobarde. – Tras aquel comentario, Blue parecía echar fuego por los oídos. Para ella, que alguien la retará merecía morir, no importaba que fuera su mejor amiga.

- ¿Pero quién tú te crees que eres chiquilla tonta? A mí nadie me habla así. – Le recriminó Blue muy molesta y con la cara aún sonrojada.

- Ah, entonces quieres decir que solo estabas haciéndote la importante y te ibas a hacer para atrás con lo de la apuesta. ¿O me equivoco?

La verdad, ninguna de las chicas había visto actuar de una forma tan engreída a su dulce y tierna amiga Yellow, puesto a que verla actuar así era muy extraño para ellas. Creían que se le había volado un tornillo, porque esa sonrisa de niña malcriada les hacía temblar a Crystal y a Sapphire, pero a Blue solo la hacía enfadar cada vez más. Ninguna chica la trataría así y nadie le llamaría cobarde por un simple juego que ella misma introdujo hacía sus demás amigas.

- Yo no me hago para atrás. Ya verás que seré la ganadora. – Dijo al fin Blue muy molesta intentando contener las ganas de matar a su amiga.

- Que bien, porque no me gustaría que nos pusieras en una mala jugada y salirte con la tuya. – Dijo muy sonriente Yellow ahora con la misma actitud de siempre. Eso dejo desubicada a Blue. No sabía que Yellow pudiera aprender una o dos cosas de ella.

- Creo que te enseñé bien Yellow. – Fue lo que murmuró Blue cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa que demostraba cierto orgullo de su alumna. – Bueno, entonces a empezar.

- Un momento. – Le detuvo Crystal a Blue antes de hacer su movimiento.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Piensas salirte de nuestro juego? – Le dijo muy molesta Blue a Crystal.

- No me refiero a eso. – Le respondió molesta Crystal muy ofendida por el comentario.

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que para que sea más parejo para todas nosotras es que debamos de poner reglas para que no nos sobrepasemos con los chicos. – La sugerencia de Crystal tomo por sorpresa a todas que de inmediato empezaron a murmurar entre sí.

- Es cierto. Yo no quiero que Crystal-san se ponga muy apegada a Red-san. – Fue lo que dijo Yellow llevándose sus manos a la boca por imaginarse aquella situación.

- Y tú trata de no ser muy cariñosa con Ruby. A él le gustan las cosas tiernas, delicadas y dulces. A sí que no me gustaría que le hicieras ilusiones a Ruby. – Sapphire parecía estar muy a la defensiva, porque cierto era que Ruby la amaba, aunque no lo dijera, pero era igual de cierto que se volvía loco con las cosas tiernas.

- Yo no pienso hacer eso Sapphire. Ni loca estaría muy de cerca de Ruby si se mete en ese trance. – Le regañó Yellow a la chica salvaje pues igual sabía a qué se metía cuando Ruby entraba a esa faceta suya, pero igual molestó a Sapphire.

- Oye, a ti hasta te gustaría que Red-senpai te diera tanta atención como lo haría Ruby cuando algo lindo lo llama. – Estas palabras de Sapphire hizo que ambas chicas estuvieran a punto de pelearse.

- Oigan, paren de pelear. Que así no llegaremos a nada bueno. Yellow, Sapphire, ambas no sean demasiado cariñosas y no les hagan entender otra cosa. Solo hay que intimidarlos. – Les dijo Blue interponiéndose en el campo de batalla de ambas chicas.

- Y Blue. Más te vale que también hagas lo mismo y que Gold no se acerque mucho a ti. – Refunfuñó Crystal a Blue quien trataba ser la más cuerda de todo el asunto sin perder los estribos.

- ¿Tú también Crystal? Tranquila, mejor hagamos esto. – Blue respiró profundamente y todas se quedaron de brazos cruzados esperando a que ella continuara. – Pongamos las cosas así. Para ganar, tenemos que hacer que nuestro chico se intimide demasiado y se sonroje antes que lo haga otra. – Todas asintieron con la mirada aún igual de seria. – Para ello tenemos que tomarle una foto, así que todas carguen bien una cámara y ocúltenla bien. – Todas buscaron sus cámaras y las guardaron en algún lugar que no fuera para nada obvio, o al menos para Sapphire que no sabía cómo usarla bien. – Segundo, cuando esto haya pasado, tienen que decirle de inmediato al chico que les toco que es un juego y tienen que retirarse de inmediato a avisarnos a las demás. – Las chicas que le escucharon se vieron entre sí y sonrieron porque eso al menos evitaría problemas. – Tercero, si llegara el caso de que ellos intenten algún acto inapropiado. – Fijo Blue su mirada contra Crystal. – Tendrán todo el derecho de golpearle.

- Oye, tampoco es para sobrepasare. – Dijo Crystal molesta. – Pero si puedes golpearle tan fuerte como quieras senpai. – Esto desubico a todas y Blue continuo.

- Bueno, eso será todo. Nada de acercarse de más al chico, tampoco queremos que la otra se enoje con su competidora. – Todas se intercambiaron miradas acusadoras esperando a que cumplieran bien con aquella regla. – Si ya están listas, empecemos ya con este juego.

- Sí. – Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo y levantando su puño al cielo.

Ya una vez que todas hubieran tomado aquella decisión, la primera en ir a tomar su puesto fue Yellow, puesto a que los demás chicos seguían jugando su pequeño partido de voleibol que parecía no parar nunca, las dos parejas no parecían querer dar un paso atrás y dejarse ganar por el contrario. Así que Yellow se acerco tímidamente hacía Ruby con la mirada agachada y juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda, esperando a no molestarlo con su sesión fotográfica.

- H-Hola Ruby. ¿Tomas buenas fotos? – Le dijo ella amablemente mientras le sonreía tímidamente, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al joven coordinador.

- ¿Ah? Hola Yellow-senpai. - Saludo emocionado el chico de ojos rojizos, casí iguales a los de su preciado Red, solo que eran de un tono más claro. Pero eso igual no hizo que la pequeña se sintiera algo cohibida con él. - Sí, estoy tomándole unas fotos a mis queridos amigos. - Le respondió con cierto brillo en sus ojos que atraían a la chica. - ¿Acaso no se ven tiernos? - En eso le mostro las fotos a su senpai para que las viera.

- Ah... Ah... Sí, se ven muy bonitos. - Le dijo ella muy nerviosa, pues la tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Bonitos? Son hermosos. – Le señaló molesto por tal comentario.

- ¡Ay! Lo siento. – Gritó asustada la rubia mientras corría a otra dirección.

- Ey, espera, no corras. – Ruby al ver a su amiga correr así, decidió ir por ella para calmarla y disculparse.

Mientras tanto en el lado de las chicas, solo pudieron observar aquella escena con algo de pena por hacer que Yellow hiciera aquel acto.

- ¿Q-Qué fue lo que paso? – Preguntó boquiabierta Blue al quedar atónita con lo que veía.

- Seguro que Yellow-senpai menosprecio a los pokémon de Ruby. – Susurró Sapphire con la cabizbaja. – Creo que debí decirle que se siente completamente ofendido si es que nadie los ve como él los ve. – Suspiró desanimada por lo que paso. – Ahora siento lastima de senpai.

- Tranquila que si sabe jugar bien sus cartas, seguro nos gana. – Le dijo Blue con un tono fingido de preocuparse al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacer sentir bien a su amiga salvaje.

- Bien, entonces mejor es nuestro turno. - Dijo más animada Sapphire en busca de su "presa".

- Ey, ey, tranquilízate. Aún ellos están en su partido y no parece terminar nunca. - Le explicó Blue a su amiga pues no es bueno interrumpir a un grupo de hombres cuando están compitiendo tan ferozmente.

- Bueno, los esperaré un rato. – En eso Sapphire volvió a lo suyo con cavar el hoyo que estaba haciendo.

- Vaya chica, ¿no crees? – Dijo Blue sorprendida al ver a su amiga castaña seguir haciendo sus tonterías salvajes. - ¿Crystal?... ¿Oye dónde estás? – Al darse cuenta que su amiga peliazul no estaba a su lado, la busco por todos lados para ver que hacía. – Seguro se fue a leer de nuevo. – Murmuró ella con cierto tono serio. – Bueno, seguro no es nada. Mejor me pongo a ver qué jugada hacer para embaucar a ese chico de googles. – Comentó sonriente mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicos que aún seguía jugando.

Por el lado de Crystal, ella ya se había ido a buscar un par de refrescos para llevarle a Red, sabía que no podía llevárselo de ahí si seguía en su estado competitivo, así que si lo hacía para relajarse de eso, entonces podía atraparlo mejor que lo que esperaba su senpai Blue.

- Bueno, creo que así si no me estará molestando un buen rato Blue-senpai. Y tengo una excusa para poner celoso a Gold. – Comentó sonriente ella al pagarle al dueño de la tienda y acercarse al grupo de chicos quienes ya parecían estar agotados.

En el campo creado por Red, Green, Silver y Gold, los chicos en el último tiro contra la pelota que fue golpeada al mismo tiempo por Silver y Gold, logrando que chocara hacía la red y botara hasta fuera del campo que habían marcado. A lo que fue marcado como punto nulo, aunque entre Gold y Silver la discusión pasaba a otro plano debido a que Gold quería validar el punto como suyo y Silver diciendo que no contaba, cosa que fue aprovechada de inmediato por Crystal que se interpuso en el pleito tomando a Red por el brazo, quien ya estuvo a punto de arreglar aquel lío.

- Red-senpai, fue un gran partido. ¿Tienes algo de sed? – Le dijo con el rostro sonrojado y otorgándole el refresco que había ido a comprar.

- ¿Hu, ha?... Bueno… Este, ¿gracias? – Red se veía nervioso ante tal amabilidad que se sintió confundido por aquel acto de su amiga, en lugar de calmar a ese par como de costumbre. – Por cierto, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó tomando la frente de ella con su mano para ver si el Sol no le había afectado.

- Claro que estoy bien, no se preocupe. – Le dijo con cierto tono de seriedad mientras alejaba la mano de su senpai de ella.

- Pero, si esos dos se están peleando. ¿No se supone que tú los controlarías? – Red parecía estar más preocupado por Crystal que por esos dos.

- No se preocupe senpai. No creo que me necesiten para arreglar sus asuntos. – Le respondió muy sonriente mirando de reojo a Gold para ver si lo había escuchado, y en efecto, había parado de golpear a Silver para ver lo que pasaba. – Así que venga, no quiero interrumpir a esos dos que se ven muy animados. – La propuesta que le dio a Red hizo que se sintiera algo apenado, pero con tal de salir de aquel pleito, hasta iría a acompañar al mismo Giovanni al Mt. Silver.

- Cla-Claro. Vamos.

Cuando ellos salieron, Gold quien no les quito la vista desde que le dio ese refresco a Red, se sintió totalmente desplazado e ignorado que no pudo defenderse de los golpes de Silver, el cual al ver que su amigo dejo de atacarlo, volteo a ver a la causa de aquel acto.

- ¿Crystal nos ignoró? – Le preguntó Silver a Gold, quien tenía la boca abierta con eso.

- No sé qué está pasando, pero estoy seguro que Red-sensei tuvo algo que ver con ello. – Le dijo molesto mientras se levantaba y estaba a punto de ir a hablar seriamente con él, hasta que fue detenido por alguien.

- Oh, Gold. ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Le preguntó una sonriente Blue tomando la muñeca del chico de ojos ambarinos.

- ¿Blu-Blue-senpai? ¿Por qué me detiene? – Gold se puso totalmente pálido y retrocedió ante la mirada pícara de su superior.

- Oh, por nada, por nada. – Le comentó muy sonriente. Y luego de soltarlo, se puso muy cerca de su rostro lista para hacer su jugada. – Oye Gold… ¿Me acompañarías a la tienda a comprar helados para todos? – La propuesta no fue pasada por alto por Silver, quien antes de que Gold dijera algo, él se interpuso frente a su paralizado amigo para ponerse al servicio de su "adorada hermana".

- Blue, ¿por qué quieres que un chico tan idiota como él te acompañe? – Preguntó molesto y a la vez sonrojado. – Si quieres que alguien te acompañe, yo mismo te acompaño por los helados.

- Oh… Pero Silver. No tienes que preocuparte, yo puedo cuidarme sola. – Le dijo sonriente intentando que él se tranquilizara. Sin duda, él sería su único obstáculo para ganar la apuesta. – Vamos Gold. ¿Vienes o no?

Ante tal pregunta, Gold se quedo completamente paralizado y su rostro decía algo como: "¿Y ahora qué les pasa a todos?" y un más aparte "¿Qué voy a hacer?". Mientras que en la mirada amenazante que Silver le dedicaba a su amigo con el rabillo de uno de sus ojos plateados, le decía algo así como: "Si le pones una sola mano a mi hermana, tan solo un dedo sobre sus cabellos, yo mismo te mato", cosa que hizo que Gold no supiera decir si sí o no. Por lo que solamente pudo asentir nerviosamente y ser arrastrado por su senpai hasta la tienda, siendo vigilados por Silver desde su lugar, puesto a que aún seguía tratando de analizar aquella extraña situación. Crystal los había ignorado completamente en uno de sus clásicos pleitos y se había ido con su senpai Red, y Blue fue totalmente amable y atenta con Gold, en cierto modo. Por Arceus. ¡¿El mundo se volvió loco?! Se dijo Silver en su mente totalmente atónito con lo que pasaba. Ahora solo falta que esa chica de Hoenn o Yellow-senpai le pidan una cita a Green-senpai y él acepte cortésmente, ¿no? . Y como si de Nostradamus se tratara la predicción de Silver estaba pasando exactamente frente a él. Sapphire se había acercado corriendo como una bestia y se lanzó sobre la espalda de Green. Ok, seguro estoy muerto. Se volvió a decir molesto mientras veía perplejo aquella extraña escena.

- Green-senpai. Tenga una batalla conmigo, por favor. – Pidió la joven de Hoenn sobre Green quien parecía estar asustado por el comportamiento de aquella chica.

- O-Oye, bájate de mí. Estas asfixiándome. – Green estaba poniéndose azul por el aire que le faltaba.

- ¿Ha? Perdona senpai. ¿Y entonces, si puede tener una batalla contra mí? – Volvió a pedirle con unos ojos bien abiertos y brillantes. Algo que puso nervioso a Green.

- B-Bueno… Creo que no estaría mal entrenar un poco. – Le respondió nervioso mirando a otro lado ocultando su rostro sonrojado. Esa chica podía ser muy linda cuando se lo proponía, y Ruby lo sabía bien.

- ¡Yay! Entonces vayamos a buscar un buen lugar. – Grito ella emocionada cargando a Green y llevárselo lejos de donde Silver estaba mirándolos alejarse de él.

- Muy bien, ahora sí sé que el mundo se volvió loco. – Comentó él sorprendido. Y para estar seguro vio como su senpai Yellow estaba muy cercana al chico de Hoenn ayudándole a tomar fotos a sus pokémon y también pidiéndole a los suyos a posar con los de Ruby. – Bien, ahora no sé qué está pasando aquí. Pero esto me huele muy mal.

Silver se acerco a ellos para ver de qué hablaban, pero fue detenido por alguien, o más bien tropezó con alguien, cayendo sobre la arena y sobre aquella persona.

- Fíjese por donde va. – Le regañó el pequeño Rald a su "alto agresor".

- Per-Perdón Emerald. No te vi. – Silver se disculpó con él con un tono nervioso y haciendo reverencias rápidamente por su torpeza.

- Solo porque soy pequeño no es para que se anden tropezando conmigo sin mirar al suelo primero. - Le regañó el pequeño de Hoenn mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a él.

- Ya te pedí perdón. - Le gritó molesto a Emerald, haciéndolo retroceder. – Solo vine a ver qué está pasando aquí. – Le dijo mientras apuntaba con su mano a la escena que Rald había ignorado.

- Un momento, ¿es esa la chica que anda siguiendo al tipo que viste de rojo? – Se preguntó Emerald al ver como ayudaba a Ruby a tomar fotos, posando junto con sus pokémon y usando los suyos también por lo lindos que se veían. - ¿Qué es lo que anda haciendo con Ruby? Se ven raros. – Comentó el con cierto tono de asco.

- Es lo que quiero saber yo también. Y no solo son ellos dos, mira a tu alrededor.

Tras de decir esto Silver al pequeñín rubio de ojos verdes esmeralda, este pudo notar que las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza, su adorada senpai Crystal estaba muy pegada del chico pelinegro y de ojos rojizos caminando frente a la playa y platicando muy alegremente. Por el lado de las tiendas, el chico de googles, Gold, se encontraba totalmente molesto mientras que la chica castaña, Blue, le pedía y pedía varias cosas que le comprase, aunque igual parecía estar muy apegada a él. Y para mayor sorpresa, la chica salvaje y amiga suya, Sapphire, se encontraba peleando con el ojiverde chico castaño en una batalla pokémon, la cual parecía no tener fin entre Toro y Charizard.

- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – Gritó un sorprendido Rald, llevándose las manos a su cabeza sin comprender que veía.

- Como te dije. Es lo mismo que quiero saber. – Le comentó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos al ver lo que pasaba.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – Apareció entre el par un chico peliverde extrañado por lo que pasaba.

- ¡Waaa! Oye, no espantes. – Gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo al verlo.

- Perdón, es que Rald dejo de ayudar a construir el castillo y me dio curiosidad su plática. – Les dijo sonriente Wally mientras llevaba sus manos a la espalda.

- Pues mira alrededor chico verde. – Le regañó Rald a Wally, cosa que pudo comprender de inmediato después de obedecerle.

- Ok… Seguro que Arceus se volvió loco. – Comentó extrañado al ver aquellas extrañas parejas.

- Lo mismo digo. – Respondió Silver cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero esto es muy raro. Deberíamos ir a investigar, ¿no es así? – Propuso Rald también cruzándose de brazos y mirando seriamente lo que pasaba.

- Si no hay de otra, creo que es más que necesario. – Dijo Silver mirando que en realidad era sumamente extraño, aparte de que aún tenía que vigilar a su "mejor amigo" que no haga algo indebido con su "hermana".

* * *

Tras ponerse de acuerdo con esto, los tres se separaron para vigilar a las supuestas parejas. Silver salió a investigar principalmente a Blue y a Gold, puesto a que sabía lo que su "estimado amigo" sería capaz de hacerle a su adorada y preciada "hermana" Blue, por lo que emprendió una investigación sigilosa como solo él puede lograr hacerla y solo pudo observarlos andar aún en las tiendas cercanas a la playa.

Blue estaba pidiéndole a Gold que le comprara el helado más costoso del lugar, algo que intentó hacer poniendo su pose más coqueta y atractiva hacía él, logrando que Gold en lugar de sentirse elogiado o más que nada afortunado, sintiera totalmente lo contrarío, tenía miedo y ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, y más que nada, quería ir a buscar a Crystal, se sentía nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar. Gold admiraba completamente a su sensei, sabía que era más atractivo que él debido a que cada vez que llegaban las chicas a pedir autógrafos cada vez que estaban juntos, siempre lo pasaban por alto y se lanzaban tras Red, algo que siempre le envidio, y si Crystal estaba muy pegada a su sensei, entonces sabía que tenía mucho más que temer. Pero no podía escapar de las garras de Blue tan fácilmente, así que solo intento buscar con su mirada una salida.

- Blue. Por favor. Déjeme, en verdad... - Pidió Gold mientras retrocedía de la mirada tentadora de su senpai y la trataba de alejar con sus manos sin tocar sus pechos.

- Vamos, no huyas pequeño pervertido. ¿Acaso no quieres probar un bocado de mí? - Le preguntó mientras hacía una pose sexy frente a él.

- "Hasta la pregunta es necia" - Se dijo a sí mismo Gold mientras la veía gustosamente. Pero no como quería, igual se sentía mal, asustado. Le temía a esa elegante figura frente a él. - ¿Por qué es que tengo miedo? - Se dijo mientras retrocedía cada paso con las piernas debilitadas por la mirada devoradora de Blue.

- No sé cariño. Solo ven aquí y cómprame lo que te pido, ¿sí? - Le pidió nuevamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Silver quien vigilaba cada movimiento de su mejor amigo, sentía que algo no iba nada bien, así que se mantuvo en su lugar, sentía ira contra él por estar tan cerca de Blue, pero más que nada, celos, celos porque ella estaba siendo muy cariñosa y atenta a él que no soportaba las ganas de irle a acomodar varios golpes y sacarlo volando de ahí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con el joven Wally, el ninja del grupo, se encargó de dos tareas simultáneamente, primero se encargo de espiar en el cielo con su Flygon la batalla entre su amiga Sapphire contra su senpai Green. Ambos parecían no querer dar un brazo a torcer que inclusive con la intensidad de las llamas que lanzaban sus pokémon de fuego, volvían vidrio la arena y los golpes que se acertaban solo hacían que se sintieran más emocionados con la batalla. Green se sentía bien peleando de esa forma, ya hacía tiempo que no tenía una batalla así en su gimnasio y que le dieran un buen combate era la única forma de sentirse bien en la playa.

Por parte de Sapphire, quien consideraba aquella batalla algo así como una cita, debido a que no sabía mucho de ellos más lo poco que veía en un par de telenovelas que miraba con Ruby a medias debido al sueño que tenía y por un par de mangas que él le daba para que se entretuviera leyendo o para que más bien aprendiera a leer bien debido a que igual se instruía con los dibujitos que contenían los librillos, cosa que tomo como punto de partida para pedirle la cita de pelea contra Green (Ustedes seguro sabrán que tipo de manga era el que leyó ella como para creer que una cita es una batalla).

Wally pensó que su amiga Sapphire le estaba siendo infiel a Ruby, pero no sabía si pensar bien eso o si imaginar que solo quería una batalla, porque debes en cuando Sapphire decía un par de alagos a su senpai Green, y no de batalla, sino de lo bien que se veía en su traje de baño, el cómo se movía su cabello con el viento de la playa, e inclusive le hacía piropos de todo tipo. Intentando así que su senpai se sonrojara al menos, pero solo hacía que su rostro se ocultara en una sombra tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Sentía raro que le dijeran algo así durante una batalla, y más aparte el comentario por el traje de baño hacía que quisiera terminar la batalla rápidamente.

- ¿Pero qué clase de conversación es esa mientras peleamos? - Pidió un Green molesto y algo sonrojado. Desconcentrándose de la batalla. Igual su Charizard se desvió del tema al ver la sonrisa abierta de Sapphire, que no vio el golpe de Toro dirigirse a él.

- Vamos Green-senpai. Usted se ve sexy mientras peleamos. ¿Es malo ser sincera? - Le dijo ella mientras sonreía abiertamente.

- No digo que no es malo ser sincera. Pero para eso esta su momento adecuado, no en medio de una batalla. La gente podría mal pensar tus palabras. - Le dijo él mientras volvió a ver como caía Charizard al suelo por tremendo golpe. - ¿Ha? ¿CHARIZARD? - Gritó alarmado mientras se dirigía a su pokémon para ver lo herido que estaba.

- ¿Y qué importa lo que opinen los demás? - Se dijo a sí misma mientras volvía a su rutina de chica inocente con su senpai.

Luego de ver que las cosas se ponían muy raras ahí, paso a vigilar a la otra pareja rara. Bajó volando de donde se encontraba espiando y vio como Yellow coqueteaba mucho con su mejor amigo, sentía que las cosas se estaban poniendo locas, realmente el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza para él. Y más aparte, él estaba siendo muy amable con ella, aunque igual parecía como si Yellow se limpiara lo que parecían ser lágrimas porque se veían algunas pocas aún sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿Entonces quieres que me pose así? - Preguntó ella aún nerviosa mientras se abrazaba con Mimi con el rostro sonrojado y ocultando su traje de baño con el cuerpo de Mimi.

- Así es. Exacto. Tú si me entiendes. - Gritó él emocionado con un brillo en los ojos. - Eres totalmente linda Yellow-senpai. Contigo, tomar fotos es un paraíso Como me encantaría que Sapphire también me ayudara con las fotos y fuera más femenina para posar tan bien como tú.

- Sabes... ¿Podría hacer esto cuando quieras? ¿Entiendes, R-u-b-y? - La expresión nerviosa desapareció del rostro de la rubia y fue remplazada por una más confiada y coqueta, haciendo que Ruby se sonrojara de golpe.

- Ham... Este... ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido.

- Hum... A que podría hacerlo cada vez que quieras. ¿Comprendes ya? - Volvió a preguntar con un tono seductor que su tímida y dulce voz podía producir.

- Mejor sigamos con las fotos por favor. - Pidió el sonriente ocultando su sonrojo detrás de la lentilla de su cámara y trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo.

- Está bien. - Le respondió resignada y volvió a sus poses. - "Creo que no está funcionando mucho, pero casi lo lograba" - Se dijo en su mente con una gran sonrisa que trato de ocultar de Ruby. - "Creo que lo que dijo Blue era cierto, si consigo hacer que Ruby intente algo conmigo. Podría hacer lo mismo con Red, pero... Me da tanta vergüenza tener que hacer esto mismo con él, aaahyyyy, ¿qué hago?" - Yellow se golpeaba mentalmente la cabeza por no controlarse el simplemente pensar una situación comprometedora con Red que se maldecía una y otra vez. - "Espero que Crystal no este sacando partido con Red, sé que es muy distraído pero... ¿Si se hace una mala idea?... ¿Si se interesa por Crystal-san? No podría vivir sabiendo eso, moriría, moriría en serio." - Yellow volvió a sentirse peor con aquella apuesta. Odio a Blue y se odio a si misma por aceptar, que no le quitaba la mirada de la dirección de Crystal, se las vería con ella si es que coqueteaba de más con Red.

Wally podía ver detrás de su castillo de arena como ambos estaban muy contentos tomándose fotos en el mar con los pokémon tiernos de los dos, aunque de algo estaba seguro con cada detalle que veía, Yellow era quien estaba coqueteando más de lo normal con su mejor amigo, y eso no era todo, sino que él ni se daba cuenta de sus intenciones. También un detallito que pudo notar era que aparte de que ella le coqueteaba mucho, era que no apartaba la mirada de un punto en específico y siempre con el seño fruncido, como si algo le molestara demasiado. Wally intentó ver por donde fijaba su mirada, pero no pudo ver qué era lo que le molestaba a su senpai, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que en esa dirección se encontraba su amigo Emerald con su investigación.

* * *

En el lado de Rald, la chica que siempre admiraba, le estaba coqueteando de forma muy sínica (para él, claramente) a aquel chico despistado de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos. Crystal se encontraba muy cariñosa con el campeón de Kanto que inclusive Red sentía raro con lo que veía, y más que nada asco, nunca imaginó que su adorada Crys-san estuviera tan embelesada con otro chico, si con Gold lo trataba muy mal y de por sí le daba asco, verla así de atenta con su senpai Red lo enfermaba hasta más no poder. Pero algo en esa escena le hizo sentir raro, y era que Crystal cada vez que le coqueteaba a Red y él no le hacía caso, hacia molestar mas a Crystal, a lo que le hizo pensar que puede que haya algo que no cuadre con lo que pudieran imaginar desde un principio.

- Oye Red-senpai. Últimamente te has visto muy musculoso. ¿Acaso haces ejercicio con tus pokémon? - Le susurro a Red en el oído Crystal, mientras tomaba su brazo entre los suyos y lo apretaba hacía sí. Red solo se sonrojo un poco por lo cerca que estaba de ella, y más por el tema que saco.

- Bueno... En realidad siempre estamos todo el tiempo perdiéndonos en el bosque cuando salimos a entrenar, y sí, creo que hago ejercicio con ellos. Creo que nadar contra Poli me ayuda mucho. - Le confesó él mientras miraba al cielo recordando sus viajes y rascándose con un dedo su mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Puedo apretar tu pecho? - Pidió ella con un tono de voz tan seductor que Red trato de deshacerse de su brazo.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Tocar mi pecho? - Preguntó el con una cara algo sonrojada.

- Sip, eso quiero. S-e-n-p-a-i. - Red se sonrojo de golpe y decidió asentir y buscar cambiar de tema.

- Bueno. Pero solo porque te vez bien, k-o-u-h-a-i. - Le dijo él del mismo modo, solo que en broma, logrando molestar a Crystal. Creía que él sabía lo que tramaba ella.

- Hum... Tienes un buen cuerpo Red-senpai. - Crystal se mordió el labio frente a Red, haciendo que él se riera por su comportamiento.

- Bueno, tu también lo tienes. ¿A mi me dejarías tocarlo? - Bromeo de inmediato, cosa que Crystal tomo muy mal. Quería golpearlo, pero igual quería darle más celos a Gold. Se sentía frustrada que buscaba a Gold con la mirada. No lo veía.

- "Maldición. Seguro Blue no cumplirá con su parte del trato. Esto esta mal. ¿Qué le estará haciendo a ese maldito pervertido?" - Se dijo molesta mientras ignoraba la platica que le hacía Red.

No sabía que pudiera ser, pero igual pudo notar algo extraño en las miradas de Crystal, se fijaba en otro punto lejos de Red, ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada a Rald, pero pudo notar él que su mirada sería y molesta se centraba en las tiendas de la playa, el lugar en donde se encontraba Silver exactamente vigilando ha... ¿Gold? Un momento, cómo sabe ella que Gold está ahí. ¿Qué no lo había ignorado para salir con este chico de ojos rojos? ¿O más bien, sabe que Silver está vigilando a Gold? Se dijo para sí Rald. Algo que lo confundió mucho y dejo sus "celos" a un lado. Seguro que algo no estaba bien aquí.

* * *

Los tres chicos volvieron a reunirse en el punto que se habían acordado. Detrás del castillo de arena. Pero cuando iban a mencionar sus informes, vieron como Yellow se ponía molesta con la actitud de Crystal. Esto advirtió un poco a los tres chicos que de inmediato se ocultaron un poco más en el castillo para verla caminar hacía su amiga, claro que fue interrumpida por Ruby quien la arrastro nuevamente hacía sus pokémon para continuar con la sesión de fotos. Tras este acto, Rald pudo tener ya todas las pistas completas y ordenadas en su mente, a lo que procedió con su explicación a lo que pasaba realmente, bueno, una parte pues aún necesitaba comparar la información obtenida con la de sus amigos.

- Bien chico pelirrojo. ¿Qué encontraste de raro con los que fuiste a investigar? – Le preguntó Emerald seriamente a Silver mientras le apuntaba con su dedo.

- Primero, soy Silver, no chico pelirrojo. – Le dijo apartando el brazo de Rald de su rostro. – Segundo, si que las cosas están raras aquí. Blue-san estaba muy cariñosa con el pervertido de Gold, y lo más raro era que ella se le insinuaba mucho a ese maldito. – Esto lo dijo con ira en su voz pues apretaba sus puños hasta enterrar sus uñas a las palmas de sus manos.

- Y tú chico verde. ¿Qué encontraste entre el tipo de cabello castaño y la chica salvaje? ¿Y también qué encontraste entre la chica tímida de cabello amarillo y el chico raro de tu amigo? – Le preguntó igual del mismo modo que a Silver a Wally para unir bien las piezas.

- Pues entre esos dos, Sapphire-san y Green-senpai, los dos se encontraban en una batalla pokémon, como ven, y ella solo estaba haciéndole insinuaciones a Green sobre su aspecto físico. – Le explicó tras recordar lo que vio. – Y entre la senpai de Kanto de cabello rubio y Ruby-san, lo qué vi era que ella era la que posaba también para Ruby-san, pero no paraba de voltear molesta a otro lado.

- Es raro que todas estén coqueteando… - Murmuró Rald mientras veía todo en su mente.

- ¿Y tú pequeñín, qué has visto entre Crystal-san y Red? – Le preguntó Silver a Emerald quien seguía divagando en su mente.

- ¿Ah? Entre Crys-san y ese tipo de ojos rojos no sé bien que pase. Los dos estaban hablando alegremente, pero cada vez que Crys-san le hacía insinuaciones sobre lo musculoso que se veía y le pedía opinión sobre el traje de baño de ella, las respuestas de ese chico solo la hacían enojar, pero seguía muy apegada a él.

- Esto esta raro. Es como si ellas en realidad no quisieran hacer tal cosa como coquetear con ellos. – Comentó Wally mientras miraba a las cuatro parejas.

- Un momento, eso es. Seguro que ellas saben lo que pasa. – Explicó de inmediato Emerald dando un golpe sobre su palma. – A lo mejor ellas están haciendo eso porque fueron obligadas.

- Si es así. ¿Quién las obligo? – Preguntó inocentemente Silver con una mirada asesina a Rald.

- Pues me parece que sería nuestra senpai castaña de Kanto. – Comentó Wally mientras miraba a otro lado.

- Tal vez sea una chica que le guste divertirse, pero hacer algo así con Gold y coquetearle, ni loca lo haría. Es más ahora me encargaré de salvarla del depravado de mi mejor amigo. – Les dijo mientras salía con una pala que tomo del castillo de arena para agarrar a Gold a golpes con ella.

- Creo que debemos ir por él. – Comentó con voz temblorosa Wally al ver partir a Silver de ahí.

- Mejor tenemos que irrumpir entre las chicas, así al menos dejarán de hacer tal cosa. – Le dijo Rald a Wally mientras lo tomaba de la mano para ir primero a separar a Crystal de Red.

- Yo creo que no será necesario eso. Mira.

Cuando Wally dijo eso, apunto exactamente a una escena donde Yellow se empezó a pelear y discutir con Crystal por estar acercándose demasiado a Red y acariciando su cuerpo con él de él, parte de abrazarlo mucho del brazo, cosa que hizo enfadar mucho a Yellow. Mientras tanto Blue se acercaba a ellas para evitar el pleito por la discusión ocasionada por ellas. Luego Silver le acompaño pues ella jalaba de la mano a Gold para irrumpir en la pelea.

- Crystal. Es injusto que te pegues mucho a Red-san. Más con esas… cosas. – Le explicó Yellow apuntándole a los pechos de Crystal y con una cara sonrojada.

- Oye, no me digas qué puedo hacer y qué no. – Le recrimina ella a Yellow mientras vuelve a colgarse del brazo de Red, siendo la pelea interrumpida por Blue.

- Oigan, dejen de pelear. Yellow, sabes que esto te descalifica. ¿No es así? – Le dice a su amiga en un regaño mientras llevaba una mano a su cintura, mano que aún seguía aferrada a la de Gold.

- Oye, aleja tus manos de mi hermana. – Le amenaza Silver a Gold pues su mano estaba muy cerca del trasero de Blue.

- Hey, hey, no tengo la ¡haaaa! – Gold y Silver fueron empezando a hacer una riña mientras que Red, Emerald y Wally se quedaron con la misma expresión en su rostro de no entender lo que decía Blue.

- ¿Descalificada de qué? – Pregunta seriamente Red a Blue.

- ¿Ah? Este… Pues…

Blue fue interrumpida por Ruby y Sapphire que llegan a ver de qué va el pleito, acompañados por detrás por Green que se sentía confundido por la extraña desaparición de su contrincante.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunta molesto Ruby al ver a Yellow pelearse con Crystal y no en su sesión de fotos.

- Blue-senpai. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Dice igual de molesta y confundida Sapphire a su senpai.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Blue en esta discusión? – Pregunta ahora Green al llegar algo agotado de tanto correr.

- Ah, pues… Verán…

Blue empezó a relatar de qué iba la apuesta a sus amigos mientras que dejaban que Yellow siguiera peleando con Crystal y Gold con Silver, pues Silver seguía sin creer que Blue hiciera eso por cuenta propia. A lo mejor y lo hacía con chicos despistados para robarle el dinero, pero con Gold, jamás. Y mientras que Blue terminaba de explicar la apuesta, Red y Green la regañaban severamente como si de su hija se tratara. Aparte de que Ruby, Wally y Emerald decidían separar a sus senpais de pelear en la playa, pues aunque no hubiera nadie a los alrededores, ya habían hecho suficiente para que les prohibieran la entrada como lo es una batalla pokémon.

* * *

Después de que todos terminaron cansados de tanto discutir en la playa y de qué el ocaso pasaba frente a ellos en la playa, todos decidieron irse de ahí despidiéndose de cada uno de los Pokedex Holders y tomando caminos por separados.

- Así que… ¿Todo fue una broma? – Le preguntó Gold a Crystal después de escuchar bien todo y con la cara moreteada.

- Hem… Así es. – Le responde nerviosa asintiendo y con una cara sonrojada.

- Pero creo que estabas siendo muy pícara con Red-sensei. Tú nunca habías hecho nada así conmigo. – Le comentó sonriente Gold mientras llevaba sus manos atrás de su espalda.

- ¿Y para qué debería de ser así contigo? – Le pregunta muy molesta a Gold mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas.

- No sé. Porque se cambiaron de parejas… - Le responde en un hilo a Crystal mientras veía al horizonte.

- De ser así, seguro aprovechaste el tiempo con Blue-senpai. ¿O no? – Le pregunta ella a Gold con una sonrisa abierta y dándole de codazos a Gold.

- Por supuesto que no. Ella se puso muy extraña conmigo, y aunque me agrado que fuera atenta, no podía dejarte sola con Red-sensei. Él es un pervertido. – Le responde molesto mientras mira a otro lado ocultando el rubor en su rostro.

- Aja, claro, claro. Te creo. – Le dice entre risas a Gold mientras que disimuladamente toma su mano y caminan directo al autobús en dirección a Johto.

* * *

Por el lado de Green, Silver y Blue, los tres caminaban en dirección a la estación donde tomarían el siguiente autobús con dirección a Ciudad Viridian.

- Así que… ¿En verdad creíste que ganarías una apuesta así? – Indago Green sonriente mientras molestaba a Blue un poco por la idea loca que tuvo. – Sé que te gusta apostar, pero eso es ir lejos. – Le dice aún con pequeños codazos a ella.

- Ya cállate. ¿Desde cuando tan confiado? ¿Eh?- Le reclamo ella molesta y con el rostro sonrojado.

- Green-san, deje de molestarla. – Defendió el pequeño pelirrojo a Blue mientras se abrazaba a ella por uno de sus brazos.

- No es por molestarla, y soy así desde que me conoces, muchachita ruidosa. – Le dice él sonriente mientras gira su mirada a otro lado, haciendo sonrojar a Blue.

- Seguro te sentiste celoso de que estuviera con el patético de Gold. ¿No? – Aunque la pregunta iba para Green, Silver fue el que asintió levemente y ocultaba su rostro del de ella.

- Ni siquiera supe que estabas haciendo con Gold. – Le explico Green aún sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro. - ¿Acaso tenía que sentirme celoso?

- ¡Ahy!, olvídalo. – Le dijo ella molesta a Green y solo sujeto su mano y la de Silver para irse al autobús con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

* * *

Ruby, Sapphire, Wally y Emerald solo navegaban encima de Walulu en dirección a Hoenn. Y mientras que Wally y Emerald se ponían a jugar cartas en una parte del lomo del pokémon de Sapphire, ella y Ruby se encontraban sentados mirando al horizonte.

- ¿Te sentiste celosa en algún momento de tu apuesta? – Preguntó de inmediato Ruby sin verle a la cara a Sapphire con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- ¡¿Celosa?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Ja! Debes estar bromeando. – Le dijo de inmediato ella con un rubor en su rostro y fingiendo ofensa por parte de Ruby. – No te creas la gran cosa. Además, como puedo sentirme celosa de alguien tan pequeña como ella.

- Bueno, en primer lugar es mayor que tú. Es muy linda, muy tierna, demasiado amable, es una chica muy femenina a comparación de ti y tiene pokémon lindos. – Le enumera a Sapphire todo lo que vio de Yellow mientras fingía interés en su senpai.

- Oye tú. Yo puedo ser más linda que esa niña. – Le reclama molesta a Ruby mientras le amenaza con su mano.

- Que es mayor que tú. – Le comentó mientras se le queda mirando seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

- Lo que sea. – Le dice mirando molesta sin prestarle atención.

- ¿Entonces por qué dices que puedes ser mejor que ella si no estabas celosa?

- Ham… Este… No te hagas ideas erróneas. – Le dice ella mientras se gira a otro lado y oculta su rostro sonrojado de la de Ruby.

- Entonces no estabas celosa de ella porque es más femenina que tú. ¿Verdad? Entonces… ¿Cual sería la verdadera razón?

- Oye tú. Deja de decir tonterías. – Le toma la mano de inmediato y se la acerca a ella sin darse cuenta.

- Bien, bien, ya dejo de decir "ideas erróneas". – Le responde sin mucha importancia y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Al final, Red y Yellow iban camino a Ciudad Viridian montados sobre la Dodrio de Yellow, para así ir disfrutando de la vista de Vermillon, aunque más que nada, Yellow estaba muy emocionada de que Red la acompañase hasta su casa, a pesar de que fuera Blue la que le insistió a Red que le acompañara.

- Y entonces Yellow… ¿Qué planeabas conseguir con esa apuesta? – Le preguntó de inmediato Red a Yellow abrazándola por la espalda. – Porque sé que no eres una chica exigente o materialista.

- Ham… Este… Cosa de chicas. – Le dice con voz entrecortada y ocultando su vergüenza de la vista de Red.

- ¿En verdad no me vas a decir? Anda, solo una pista. – Le pide él tratando de verla a los ojos.

- Por favor Red. Es muy vergonzoso. – Le pedía ella aun tratando de huir de los ojos de Red.

- Bien, creo que mejor no te presiono. – En ello la abrazo muy fuerte a él y suspiro profundamente sobre su hombro. – Eso solo que tenía curiosidad de lo que te hubiera gustado tener. Eso es todo.

Yellow sentía como su mente se ponía en blanco, sus latidos aumentaban a mil por hora y más que nada la calidez del aliento de Red sobre ella. Se estaba volviendo loca por él en ese instante que de un descuido casi chocaban con un auto. Red tomo las cuerdas de Doddy y la manipulo para que no se estrellaran mientras que Yellow despertaba de su mundo.

- ¡Ahy! Lo siento Red. No me di cuenta de lo que paso. – Se disculpo ella mientras volvía a tomar las riendas de su pokémon.

- Tranquila. ¿Pero si me vas a decir?

- No Red y no insistas. – Le decía ella en un tono que demostraba madures por parte de ella aunque sentía que si hubiera ganado la apuesta al sentir las manos de Red sobre las suyas.

* * *

**Red20:** Bueno, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo Hikari-Nekito, y espero que igual a todos les haya gustado. Feliz navidad.


End file.
